My Reflection
by Seer Vixion
Summary: My reflection is not what I am. Who am I? What do I really want? Is there anything that I can do to bring myself back from who I am to who I was? Help me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or own the song "Reflection" from the Movie Mulan by Disney. This is the ONLY disclaimer in the story.

_This story tell you the point of views from Marina, Kai and Rai.._

_Italicized it song or thoughts…._regular is story or thought…(after a certain phrase of a song)

I looked at my closest friends, Kai, Rai, Max, Tyson, and Kenny. They thought of me as a popular girl who could always get by each day easily, they thought that I was always in on things, and they thought I was a naturally loud person who could always be heard when I wanted.

In truth I was a quiet person who in order not to be noticed grade wise dumbed her self down, and I barely got by with each day-to-day activities. All that kept me from revealing my self was my instinct not to be noticed I knew that if my friends found out who I really was, they would come to hate me for lying to them and would stop being my friends.

In order to make my friends feel important to me I had them tutor me. Kai tutored me in P.E., Rai Music, Tyson Language, Max Biology, and Kenny Math. If I had not made myself dumbed down then I could easily pass all my classes, but instead I choose to get C's and D's.

I really wanted to tell my friends the truth, but so scared they would leave me forever. I kept inside myself letting it eat me up with each lie I told to them.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My beautiful green-blue eyes showed nothing but normal boredom. My dark purple hair was up in twin sloppy buns at the top of my head. My white spaghetti strap tack top was hidden underneath my black hoodie with the Punisher's Skull on it and to complete my outfit was a pair of kaki colored shorts with a green belt and black Greek-style sandals.

" Ms. Marina please tell me the answer to number nine." My math teacher, Mr. Draybn, asked when he noticed she wasn't paying attention.

I didn't even look at my paper before replying"269."

The class stared at me. I had just made a mistake… I forgot to look at my paper… when I looked at my paper I noticed that the answer was right… "What," I said," I got some help from Kenny on this one." _I really hoped they bought that one_. I thought

The class understood because at one time or another they all had gotten help from Kenny, and had stopped staring at me. I breathed a sigh of relief that was really close. Soon after the bell rang to signal the end of school. I gathered my things and left to go home.

My mom had died when I was 4, and so I don't remember her too much, just scents and sounds The moment I got home I realized something was up.. My dad was waiting for me he gave me a glare as he saw me in my school uniform, my dad thinks that it is absolutely useless for a girl to go to school… he only lets me go because it's the law…thank god for that law…he thinks that girls should be perfect housekeepers and be decent cooks, if my dad found out that the guys were 'tutoring' me I'd be in boiling water. He could have at least given me time to change clothes.

My dad sighed, _now what did I forgot to do?_ I asked my self, "Marina," he started, "we are moving to North America. We will move by the end of next week, no if's and or buts!" he finished.

I stared at him, taking a moment to realize what he had just said. Wait a moment if I move to North America then I have to say goodbye to my friends and go to a new school life isn't fair! My eyes widened. I didn't want to move. Who was he to just pick up and move my life as he wished…oh yah I forgot he's my father.

I glared at my father. He just walked away. I ran to my room on the verge of tears. I slammed my door as hard as I could. I leaned against the closed door and I slid down so I was sitting against it and I started to cry a little. I looked across my room out the window and stared at the beautiful oak tree just outside my window.

I had used that mighty oak to escape from this prison I call home. I used it to visit the person who was tutoring me that day, go to concerts, and to sneak to the mall and movies. What would I tell the guys? Could I finally tell them the truth or would I be a coward and leave them a note on each of their doors before I left? I would never see them again.

I looked at the oak again. I noticed a barely visible path worn in to it, from all my escapes in to the real world. I thought about Tyson. I thought I heard him whisper to Max that there was going to be a meeting at his house. I knew that Max would pass the word around, to Kenny, Kenny to Kai, and Kai to Rai. They had always liked to whisper among themselves in that pattern or in reverse.

I opened my window and climbed out, making sure that once I was all the way out to close my window. I carefully climbed down the great oak. I looked around making sure that my father didn't see me. Coast clear. I ran to the end of my street, and walked the rest of the way. My feet knew there way to Tyson's house, so that left my mind with the current dilemma's to worry about; moving, telling them the truth, and telling them why I came…

As to telling them that I was moving I could make the matter light and laugh it off to them… Kai would know how hard moving would be for me. To tell them the truth, well everyone wants to fit in somewhere and everyone has secret Kai understands that too… To tell them why I came I could tell them that I was in the area.

That made me stop. I realized that I knew Kai better than any of the other guys did. I started walking again. After a few more thought on the matter I arrived at Tyson's. I looked around to see where his Grandpa was. Instead of finding Grandpa, I found the guys on the porch. Kai and Ray facing towards me, and the others with their backs to me. I sighed I thought the guys would be inside with their meeting.

I was thinking of running, but before I could I noticed Kai had saw me, and so had Rai. I started crying again. Thinking that will be one of the last times I see Kai and the others, I couldn't bear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's POV

Tyson had called us once again to meet at his house. We talked about the usual topic, Marina, and the not so usual. It seems that Tyson also had wanted us to come so he could shirk on some of his chores…Next time I am at Tyson's house I will make SURE he does his chores first.

This time we were talking about Marina. Each of us had noticed she sometimes 'slipped' when we tutored her, well not me specifically cause even I excel when I least expect it in P.E. Last time Kenny tutored her he said she was working quietly when he had some trouble with a math problem. Marina went over and explained it to him. Marina was studying geometry, while Kenny was in pre-calculus. Rai was getting fed up with some of his piano sheets when Marina went up and beat the measure way past what he had been teaching her. Tyson noticed that in math class Marina has been daydreaming when the teacher called on her and answered without even glancing away. Max was working on his advanced Biology homework when the same thing happened to him as Kenny. We were all (minus me) questioning what and why she was hiding. We knew she was hiding something, but not what.

While the others were talking I noticed we had a visitor, Marina. What in the world was she doing here? I looked at her tapped Rai on the shoulder. He saw that I was distracted and followed to where I was staring. I knew he would tell the others. While he told them, I saw Marina crying. _What the hell! Why is she crying? She never cries even when she get hurt or insulted. Wonder what's wrong_ I thought. I started to walk towards her, when she came and ran into me and started wailing even harder. I was shocked. Nobody ever cried on me before. What was I supposed to do comfort her? I guess so; I slowly but awkwardly put my arms around her in a comforting embrace.

After awhile she stopped crying. I tried to stand back, but she had fallen asleep in that position. I didn't have the heart to wake her, so I carefully laid her down in the sun and put her head in my lap as soon I sat down. I felt so peaceful.

…


End file.
